How It Happens
by elinorradical
Summary: Set between Season 2 Episodes 6 and 7, how Alisha and Simon got together.


Chapter 1

They all go out for a drink to celebrate being done with community service, except everyone has no idea what the fuck they're doing with their lives. Super powers and dead probation workers and fuck all else. Curtis has Nikki, but everybody else? Didn't even merit discussion. Curtis was flirting with his new girlfriend. Kelly and Nathan were drunk bickering an hour into the evening. And Alisha, the most beautiful girl in the place, was tipsy and awkwardly latched onto a confused Simon.

"I wish we'd spent more time together," Alisha shouted over the music as she fidgeted and smiled too big. A kind of forced smile, because she was nervous. She wanted this plan to work.

Simon nursed his beer and mumbled an agreement. He wondered if this meant they would never see each other again, kindness right at the end like an apology. People do that sometimes, when they realize they've never spoken to you and never will and suddenly feel bad for it. Though Alisha had spoken to him more lately.

Before they even left the community center Alisha had decided to drink too much and get Simon to walk her home. Basically this was her plan the minute they decided to go for a drink. It was just waiting now, and drinking. And trying to have an actual conversation with present Simon in a loud crowded bar.

"Maybe we could, you know, spend time together now that we don't have a curfew," she continued.

"I'd like that," he responded, still not sure if this was an actual offer or Alisha attempting to be nice because they'd never see each other again.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she leaned sideways toward him. A curl brushed against his cheek. She felt dizzy, drunker than she thought she was. Maybe she'd get him to walk her home soon. She took another a long sip of her drink.

"Thought I might look for a job." He inched away and smoothed down his hair.

When would that tic go away, she wondered. "When you are done with that, maybe we could watch a movie or something." She was slurring. She was asking a boy out, something she had never done. They had to chase, that was half the fun, but maybe he already had chased her? He went back in time for her, he saved her. Or he would anyway. After her love changed him or whatever bullshit. Time-travel was twisting her head around.

Simon's mouth sort of made gasping fish motions as he stammered agreement.

It wasn't smooth or charming or mystery man time-travel future-Simon; it was the opposite. But she sort of liked it. "Do you like me, Simon?" she leaned even closer. "Because I like you."

He just stared, those huge blue eyes, that stare. "I think you've had too much to drink." He sounded almost scared.

"Maybe I just like you," she scooted even closer. Dangerously close.

He inched away again. Of course he did. Her skin was still A Problem for him, just like it was for everyone else. "Maybe I should go home," she slurred, suddenly feeling weepy and tired.

"I'll—do you want help getting home?"

She nodded. Her perfect plan.

As he walked her home she shivered and hinted until he offered his jacket, carefully draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled at him and for a second he forgot about everything and felt completely lit up. Alisha, sloshed or not, smiling like that him was a highlight of his year. He wished he could film it.

His eyes when she smiled at him looked, for a moment, completely unconflicted. That was the thing she missed about future him, that he seemed certain about everything, about her, about what needed to be done. Even if he was sometimes an idiot, he wasn't—what was it?—he wasn't turned inside out with self-doubt, with worrying about everything, the way Simon generally was. Like, half the time real life Simon seemed so worried about how he should respond that his twitchiness was weirder than whatever weird thing his first impulse was. Or something? But maybe that had been changing. Whatever, he didn't look like he was overthinking it just then. He looked like he was happy. Happy to be with her.

She slipped her arm through his. "This is nice," she offered.

"Did you tell anyone you were leaving?" he asked, sounding concerned. "I didn't."

"No, but it doesn't matter. They'll be fine."

"They might be worried. They'll be wondering where we are."

She laughed, kind of meanly. "Who, Nathan? Does he even remember our names? And Curtis is so busy with Nikki he won't even notice we've gone." She was surprised at how bitter she sounded. Simon would notice if somebody left without telling him. Would she? Probably not. But… "I'll text Kelly when I get home," she conceded. "What time d'you want to meet up tomorrow?"

He furrowed his brow. "Whenever you'd like." He looked preoccupied.

"How 'bout eight then?" She was tempted to say they could get something to eat first, but she didn't want to push it.

Simon frowned even more deeply, something she couldn't make sense of with her alcohol-drowned brain. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but, um, are you actually Alisha?"

She glared at him, even though she understood the logic. "Monkey slut," she snapped. "You know, I might just like you. Might not have anything to do with shapeshifters or powers or any of that bullshit."

He blushed. "I just…wanted to be sure…"

"Yeah," she said softly. "That's me up ahead," she pointed to her building and they walked in silence to her door. She played with the buttons on his jacket, hesitating to give it back. "Do you still want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Of course," he said too quickly.

"Do you have my number?" It occurred to her that she may not have given it to him.

He nodded and she handed his jacket back.

"Text me tomorrow then, yeah?"

And he nodded again. "Goodnight."

Impulsively she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He stood froze in response. "Goodnight," she said, and ran inside.


End file.
